Get Me Wrong
by Lhyn
Summary: Bagaimana pun juga gadis itu adalah kekasihnya tapi kenapa Sasuke terus memperhatikan Sakura. Sesama perempuan Sakura ingin menjaga perasaannya./"Perempuan katamu ?"/"eh ?"/SasuSaku/DLDR/


**Get Me Wrong**

 **Disclaimer © Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.**

 **Rate T**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang menatap dua senjoli yang sangat akrab dari kejauhan.

Sakura baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Agak terlambat dari biasanya karena ada kegiatan club. Seharusnya ia sekarang harus cepat-cepat pulang ke rumahnya. Bukan berdiri di depan pagar yang tingginya sepinggang milik tetangganya.

Lebih tepatnya menatap sosok bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang tampak asik mengobrol dengan sosok gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang.

Sasuke setahun lebih tua darinya. Apalagi pemuda itu adalah kakak kelasnya.

Sakura kembali berjalan menyusuri jalanan paving itu. Berusaha tidak menengok kembali ke arah mereka. Karena semakin di lihat ia merasa semakin sesak di dadanya.

"Sakura."

Sakura menahan nafasnya begitu namanya di panggil dengan suaranya yang serak. Ia berhenti sempurna tepat di depan pintu pagar.

Sakura melempar senyum apa adanya begitu melihat sosok Sasuke yang berjalan mendekati pagar. "Ya, Sasuke- _kun_ ? Ada apa ?"

"Kau baru pulang ?"

"Ada kegiatan untuk anggota Osis."

"Oh." Sasuke pun diam menatapnya intens.

Sakura meringis dalam hati. Ia merasa risih di pandangi seperti itu oleh Sasuke. Bagaimana pun masih ada sosok gadis yang menatapnya penasaran dari latar rumah Sasuke.

Mungkin gadis itu adalah kekasih Sasuke. Sakura tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan gadis itu. Ia tahu sakitnya bagaimana jika melihat orang yang kau sukai bersama dengan orang lain.

Seperti yang di rasakan Sakura sekarang.

"Ano, Sasuke-kun. Aku pulang dulu." Sakura pun pamit untuk pulang ke rumahnya yang tepat ada di samping rumah Sasuke.

"Hn."

Sakura masih bisa melihat jelas jika Sasuke mengawasinya sampai Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah.

 **.**

 **.**

Uchiha Sasuke adalah tetangganya juga cinta pertamanya.

Sudah lama Sakura memendam rasa ini. Bahkan Sakura lupa kapan ia bisa merasakan perasaan seperti ini saking lamanya ia menaruh hati pada Uchiha bungsu itu.

Meski menjadi tetangga Sakura jarang sekali main ke rumah Sasuke. Itu karena Sakura malu jika bertemu pandang dengan pemuda itu.

Dulu mereka memang sering bermain saat kecil. Tapi semakin beranjak dewasa mereka saling menjauh dan di sibukan dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Dan terlebih ruang lingkup pertemanan mereka pun berbeda. Maka dari itu jika Sakura bicara dengan Sasuke itu terasa canggung. Ingin sekali menghindar secepat mungkin.

Apalagi dua bulan terakhir ini, Sasuke memberikan perhatian lebih kepadanya. Bahkan dulu sangat jarang ia mengobrol dengan Sasuke. Jika mereka bertemu pandang baik di sekolah atau di rumah pasti langsung memalingkan wajah satu sama lain. Entah itu malu atau apa.

Tapi kini berbeda. Sasuke sering mengajaknya berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama. Jika tidak bisa pulang bersama Sasuke selalu memberi kabar untuk Sakura.

Jika makan siang, Sasuke selalu memberikan pudingnya kepada Sakura. Entah karena apa. Sasuke juga sering membantunya mengerjakan tugas atau pekerjaan rumah.

Jika dulu ia merasa canggung antara mau dan tidak. Kini Sakura merasa bersalah.

Sasuke sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Seharusnya mereka tidak boleh berdekatan lagi. Sakura ingin menjaga perasaan gadis itu.

Sasuke juga pernah memperkenalkan gadis itu kepadanya. Namanya Haku, dia sekolah di Kiri Industrial High School.

Gadis itu cantik dengan sifatnya yang lembut dan ramah. Gadis seperti itu begitu berharga untuk di lukai hatinya.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan ?"

Sakura terhenyak merasakan dingin di pipinya. Ia menoleh mendapati sosok Sasuke yang menempelkan sekaleng minuman soda dingin di pipinya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ?"

Sasuke ikut duduk berselonjor di lantai atap. Pemuda itu menikmati hawa musim panas yang di ikuti hembusan angin yang menyegarkan.

Mereka duduk berteduh di bagian yang tak terkena cahaya matahari.

Sakura mengambil kaleng soda yang di berikan Sasuke untuknya. Ia tatap kaleng itu dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ? Kau tidak makan siang ?" Sasuke bertanya setelah sekian lama terdiam.

"Tidak ada, aku tidak merasa lapar jadi aku ke atap." Sakura mulai membuka kaleng soda itu lalu meminumnya dua kali tegukan. "Kau sendiri ?"

"Bosan."

Sasuke memang pendiam dan irit bicara. Seperti biasa. Kadang ia terlihat kalem kadang pula ia terlihat dingin.

Sakura diam menatap rupa Sasuke yang menawan. Sakura merasa sesak melihat Sasuke. Ia begitu tampan di mata Sakura.

Sasuke menoleh menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Kau tidak apa-apa ?"

"Eh ? Hah ? Apa ?"

Sasuke menatapnya khawatir di sentuhnya dahi Sakura. "Wajahmu memerah. Apa kau demam ?"

Dan karena ulah Sasuke wajah Sakura semakin memerah bak kepiting rebus. Seolah ada uap-uap panas yang mengepul di wajahnya.

Sakura sedikit menjauhkan kepalanya. "A-aaaku baik-baik saja." Sakura pun kembali menatap kalengnya begitu mendengar tawa lirih Sasuke.

Tawanya begitu manis untuk di dengar. Seandainya pemuda yang ada di sampingnya adalah kekasihnya.

Sakura terdiam dengan pikirannya. Apa yang ia lakukan sekarang ? Seharusnya Sakura sadar jika Sasuke sudah memiliki kekasih. Ia seharusnya tidak boleh seperti ini.

"Ah, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku harus kembali ke kelas." Sakura segera berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu atap. Baru saja dua langkah ia melewati Sasuke, pemuda itu kini menarik tangannya. "Sasuke- _kun_ ?"

"Bisakah kau menemaniku tidur sebentar ?"

"Tapi aku harus ke kelas."

"Sebentar saja."

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan lelah. "Kumohon."

Jangan memohon seperti itu Sasuke, jika kau sudah seperti itu Sakura tidak bisa menolak keinginanmu.

"B-baiklah."

Sakura kembali duduk di samping Sasuke membiarkan pemuda itu menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Sakura.

Meski jantung Sakura berdetak kencang tapi Sakura terus mengingatkan jika Sasuke sudah punya kekasih di luar sana.

Ia tidak boleh sampai terbawa suasana seperti ini.

Tapi jika Sasuke terus seperti ini, semua usaha Sakura akan sia-sia. Percuma ia menghindar jika Sasuke mengejar.

Sakura mulai merasa matanya memberat. Ia merasa kantuk karena angin yang berhembus semilir yang menenangkan.

Ia pun mulai mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah jatuh ke alam mimpinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura merasa jika ia terlalu lama tidur. Ia pun segera membuka kedua matanya. Mengerjap beberapa kali menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk.

Sakura menyengitkan alisnya menatap langit becat putih. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dan yang dapat ia lihat adalah tirai gorden berwarna putih.

"Dimana ini ?"

Bukankah tadi ia berada di atap bersama Sasuke. Lalu kenapa bisa berada di ruangan serba putih ini. Dan dimana pemuda itu sekarang ?

"Sakura- _chan_ , kau sudah sadar."

Seseorang memyelinap masuk dari balik gorden. Mendekati ranjang yang di tempati Sakura.

"Shizune- _sensei_ ?"

"Kau berada di ruang kesehatan." Shizune menyentuh dahi Sakura.

"Bagaimana bisa ?"

"Uchiha membawamu kesini. Dia bilang kau kelelahan karena kegiatanmu di Osis." jelas Shizune. Wanita itu menghela nafas panjang. "Memang sangat sibuk jika mendekati acara festival musim panas."

"Iya, begitulah."

"Apalagi kau penanggung jawab acara itu. Jangan sampai sakit."

"Terima kasih. Akan ku usahakan." Sakura segera beranjak turun dari ranjang. Ia harus segera masuk ke kelas. Meski ini sudah sangat terlambat. Apalagi jam menunjukan pukul 1.45 A.M.

Koridor tampak sepi karena para siswa belajar di dalam kelas.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Ia tidak menyangka jika Sasuke akan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan. Bagaimanapun juga Sakura tidak sakit. Hanya saja ia tertidur tadi.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum mengetuk pintu kelasnya dan membukanya dengan perlahan.

"Haruno ?"

Sosok guru berambut hitam kebiruan dengan rokok di bibirnya menatap Sakura bingung.

" _Sumimasen sensei_ , saya terlambat masuk kelas."

Pria itu mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak perlu memaksakan diri, jika kau masih sakit tetaplah di ruang kesehatan."

Bahkan Sasuke sampai meminta izin pada guru yang mengajar hari ini. Sakura pun menjadi canggung.

"Ah, _A-arigatou sensei_." Sakura segera masuk ke dalam kelas, berjalan dengan perlahan menuju bangkunya.

Entah kenapa hari ini ia merasa sangat canggung kepada semua orang. Hei ! Sakura tidak sakit, catat itu ! Lalu orang yang kau sukai mengatakan jika kau sakit hanya karena kau tidur ?

Oh, lupakan saja !

Lagi pula itu tidak akan mempengaruhi hidup Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi menandakan bahwa sekolah telah usai.

Sakura segera mengemasi bukunya yang berserakan di atas meja. Gadis itu menatap teman sekelasnya yang mulai keluar dari kelas.

 **Drrrttt Drrrttttt**

Sakura merasakan getaran di dalam tasnya. Segera ia mencari benda persegi panjang tipis yang ia simpan di dalam tas sekolahnya.

Sakura langsung menatap layar ponselnya begitu ia menemukan benda tersebut.

 **Sasuke's Calling...**

Sasuke menelponnya di jam sekolah telah usai dan Sakura tahu apa yang akan di katakan Sasuke kepadanya.

Sakura menjawab panggilan telepon tersebut. Gadis itu meletakan ponselnya di telinga kanannya. " _Moshi-moshi,_ Sasuke- _kun_."

 _'Sakura...'_

Suara kalem nan dalam terdengar di telinga Sakura. Gadis musim semi ini sangat menyukai suara Sasuke yang terdengar serak saat berbicara.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Sakura setenang mungkin.

 _'Aku harus menemui Haku sore ini, kau tidak apa-apa kan pulang sendiri ?'_

Sakura merasa sesak di dadanya. Sebisa mungkin gadis itu tersenyum dan menutupi rasa sakit dan kekecewaannya.

"Y-ya, aku mengerti." Sakura menahan nafasnya.

 _'Apa aku harus mengantarmu dulu ?'_

Sakura tersentak. "Jangan !" serunya dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Lagi pula nanti Haku terlalu lama menunggumu."

 _'Itu tidak terlalu masalah.'_

"Tidak-tidak. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Sakura segera meraih tasnya. "Aku harus cepat. Aku tidak ingin ketinggalan kereta. Sampai nanti." Sakura memutuskan sambungan telepon itu dengan sepihak.

Gadis itu segera berlari keluar kelas. Ia harus sampai ke stasiun secepatnya atau ia akan ketinggalan kereta.

 **Bruk**

Sakura menabrak seseorang saat dirinya berbelok untuk menuruni tangga. Sakura meringis mengusap dahinya ia menatap siapa yang ia tabrak.

Pemuda berambut silver dengan giginya yang runcing. Sakura tidak begitu mengenal siapa. Dan satu hal lagi, bukankah itu seragam sekolah Kiri Industrial High School. Bagaimana ia bisa masuk ke Konoha Gakuen ?

Pemuda itu mengusap belakang kepalanya seraya menatap Sakura. "Ah, kau Haruno Sakura bukan ?"

Sakura menyengitkan alisnya menatap bingung pemuda di depannya. "Bagaimana kau tahu ?"

"Aku diminta Sasuke untuk mengantarmu pulang."

"Sasuke- _kun_?" Sakura menatap curiga pada pemuda itu. Ia tidak bisa percaya pada orang yang baru ia kenal.

Melihat gerak-gerik Sakura yang bergitu jelas di matanya jika gadis itu tidak percaya membuatnya menghela nafas panjang. "Namaku Hozuki Suigetsu. Aku teman Sasuke. Kau bisa tanyakan kepadanya."

Sakura hanya terdiam mendengar Ucapan pemuda bernama Suigetsu itu. Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah."

Mereka pun mulai berjalan menuruni anak tangga. Dalam perjalanan menuju stasiun tidak ada pembicaraan yang berarti di antara mereka berdua.

Apalagi Sakura yang berjalan di depan dan Suigetsu di belakangnya. Berjalan acuh tanpa menatap sekitarnya.

"Emh."

Sakura menengok kebelakang begitu mendengar suara Suigetsu. Gadis itu menatap Suigetsu yang menatap keseberang jalan.

"Sasuke."

Sakura mengikuti arah pandang pemuda itu begitu mendengar nama Sasuke. Gadis itu berhenti berjalan begitu menemukan sosok pemuda itu.

Ia bisa melihat jelas Sasuke yang diseret oleh sosok gadis cantik berambut hitam untuk masuk ke _Konoha Bowling Center_.

Mereka pasti kencan.

Batin Sakura miris sebelum ia kembali melangkah. Ia bahkan melupakan apakah Suigetsu mengikutinya atau tidak.

"Hei kau !"

Sakura tersentak lalu menatap ke Suigetsu. Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan tatapan malasnya sebelum melirik ke arah samping kanan.

"Pintu stasiunnya disini."

Sakura menatap ke arah yang di sebutkan oleh Suigetsu. Dan menemukan angka dua di atas pintu stasiun. "Ah, kau benar." Sakura segera masuk ke dalam stasiun.

Dan setelah itu Sakura banyak melamun dalam perjalanan pulang. Bahkan ia hampir tertinggal di dalam kereta jika Suigetsu tidak menyeretnya keluar dengan segera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menatap plafon kamarnya dalam diam. Gadis itu merenungkan apa yang terjadi kepadanya hari ini.

Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak semangat melakukan apapun. Bahkan agenda kegiatan untuk festival seminggu lagi pun belum ia kerjakan.

Bayangan Sasuke yang selalu melintasi kepalanya membuatnya enggan melakukan aktifitas apapun.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. "Apa yang harus kulakukan ?" gumannya lirih. Ia mulai berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri menghilangkan rasa gatal dalam dirinya.

 **Drrrrttt drrrtttt**

Sakura bangun dari ranjangnya. Ia menatap ponselnya yang bergetar di atas meja belajarnya. Segera gadis itu mengambil benda persegi panjang itu.

 **One Messengger Received**

Ia segera membuka pesan tersebut. Di bacanya dengan teliti satu kalimat tersebut. Netra hijaunya menatap nama si pengirim pesan.

 **Sasuke**

 **[Keluarlah.]**

Ada apa ?

Batin Sakura bertanya-tanya. Kenapa tetangganya meminta dirinya untuk keluar rumah ? Apa ada sesuatu yang penting ?

Sekali lagi ponselnya bergetar. Ia menerima pesan dari orang yang sama.

 **Sasuke**

 **[Cepat !]**

Tanpa membalas pesan itu ia segera berjalan keluar meninggalkan ponselnya yang yang sempat ia lempar ke atas ranjang.

Ia membuka pintu rumahnya. Sakura menatap ke latar rumah milik Sasuke. Menatap sosok pemuda yang duduk di teras depan seraya memainkan ponselnya.

Sakura mendekati pagar yang tingginya hanya sebatas pinggang, membatasi rumah mereka berdua.

"Sasuke- _kun_." panggil Sakura lirih membuat pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya dari layar ponselnya. "Ada apa ?"

Pemuda itu berdiri dan berjalan mendekat seraya memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana. "Temani aku di luar." Sasuke menatap intens Sakura. "Ku dengar dari Suigetsu, hari ini kau terlihat kacau. Ada apa ?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke diam. Ia memikirkan apa yang di ucapkan Sasuke. Dimana ia terlihat kacau ? Lalu siapa Suigetsu ?

Melihat kebingungan di mata Sakura membuat Sasuke cepat-cepat menjelasnya. "Suigetsu, dia temanku yang mengantarmu pulang tadi."

"Ah." pemuda berambut silver yang ia jumpai sore ini. Sakura mengangguk paham. "Mungkin hanya kelelahan."

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri. Menatap Sakura dalam-dalam. Sakura yang di tatap seperti itu hanya bisa mengalihkan tatapannya agar tidak menatap Sasuke.

"Sepertinya kau harus istirahat. Kau bisa sakit kalau terlalu lelah."

Sakura menggeleng. Menolak ucapan Sasuke. "Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula Sasuke- _kun_ memintaku untuk menemanimu."

"Tidak perlu, Haku akan kesini dengan Naruto. Kau istirahatlah."

Haku ? Lagi ?

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum hambar mendengar apa yang di ucapkan sosok pemuda di hadapannya. "Ah, be-begitu. Baiklah, aku masuk ke dalam."

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke. " _Oyasumi_." gadis itu pun langsung berjalan memasuki rumahnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Sakura merasa aneh pada dirinya. Ada gejolak menyakitkan yang menghambat di dalam hatinya. Dan itu membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas. Berulang kali ia menghela nafas kasar. Mencoba menenangkan perasaannya yang sempat kacau.

Dalam sekejap Sasuke bisa membuatnya senang dan dalam sekejap pula ia bisa menghancurkannya.

Seharusnya Sasuke tahu jika dirinya sudah memiliki kekasih. Seharusnya Sasuke tahu jika ia harus menjaga jarak dengan Sakura. Tapi kenapa Sasuke selalu memberinya perhatian. Bahkan meski ia perhatian tapi selalu ada sisi di mana Haku selalu jadi yang utama bagi pemuda itu.

Sebenarnya Sasuke menganggap Sakura ini apa ?

Apakah mungkin selama ini perhatian yang Sasuke berikan itu hanya karena Sakura teman masa kecilnya ? Tetangganya ?

Sakura bahkan bingung dengan semua yang di lakukan Sasuke. Pemuda itu memperlakukan Sakura seolah Sasuke begitu menyukainya tapi disaat bersamaan ia mengatakan jika memiliki kekasih.

Sakura ingin menjauhi pemuda itu tapi kenapa begitu sulit. Ia sangat sulit jika menolak apa yang di ucapkan Sasuke.

Setetes air mata pun jatuh membasahi pipi Sakura. "Tidak." gumannya pelan lalu mengusap pipinya yang basah. Namun air mata tidak bisa berhenti mengalir. "Aku tidak boleh seperti ini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu minggu pun berlalu begitu saja. Dan pada saat itulah Sakura jarang berangkat atau pulang bersama Sasuke. Kegiatan untuk festival musim panas pun membuatnya tidak bisa pulang ke rumah dengan tepat waktu.

Sakura menatap api unggun dari kaca jendela di kelasnya. Satu hari penuh ia bekerja keras agar festivalnya berjalan dengan lancar. Dan akhirnya para anggota Osis pun di persilakan istirahat.

Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. Merenggangkan ototnya yang kaku. "Ugh ! Lelahnya." keluhnya merasakan lelah di sekujur tubuh.

Sakura kembali menatap semua orang yang berlalu lalang di lapangan. Dimana banyak sekali bazar yang di lakukan oleh murid-murid sekolah.

Seperti pasar saja.

 **Grekk**

"Kau disini."

Suara pintu di geser di susul dengan suara serak yang dalam pun membuat Sakura menoleh ke pintu. Ia mendapati sosok pemuda di ambang pintu.

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

Pemuda itu tampak santai dengan kaos putih dan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru tua yang tidak di kancing. Di padukan dengan celana jins hitam dan sepatu kets hitam putih.

Pemuda itu mendekati Sakura yang masih memakai seragam sekolah. "Kau tidak turun ke bawah ?"

"Tidak, terlalu lelah untuk berkeliling di bawah."

Sasuke menatap keluar jendela. Ia berdiri tepat di samping Sakura yang menatapnya. Gadis itu menangkap jelas ekspresi Sasuke yang tampak berpikir.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu ?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura menatapnya intens. Pemuda itu hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Sasuke- _kun_..." panggil Sakura yang mulai khawatir.

"Sakura." Sasuke memegang kedua bahu Sakura. Memaksa gadis itu untuk menatapnya lebih lama. Sebelum dalam sekejap mata gadis itu terbelalak kaget. Ia membeku di depan dengan otaknya yang mulai berhenti berpikir.

Sakura menatap tidak percaya pada Sasuke yang menatapnya dalam.

Kenapa ?

Hanya itu yang memenuhi pikiran gadis musim semi ini. Batinnya bertanya terus menerus.

Kenapa Sasuke menciumnya ?

Perasaannya menjadi kalut dan itu membuat kedua matanya berkaca-kaca menahan tangis yang akan meledak.

"Kenapa ?" tanya Sakura dengan nada bergetar jelas.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Telinga Sakura terasa berdengur mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang secepat angin. Ia mematung menatap Sasuke kaget.

"Kau mau jadi kekasihku ?"

Sasuke mengatakannya dengan mudah. Seolah tanpa beban. Seharusnya Sakura senang karena mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari seseoramg yang ia sukai. Tapi bagi Sakura ini salah. Ia tidak boleh seperti ini.

Bukankah ini seperti merebut kekasih orang ?

Sakura tidak ingin gadis secantik Haku merasakan sakit hati karenanya. Karena ia tahu jika sakit hati itu tidaklah enak.

Ia juga wanita, ia tahu apa yang dirasakan Haku jika melihat hal seperti ini.

"Tapi Sasuke- _kun_..." Sakura menghirup nafas dalam. "Bagaimana dengan kekasihmu ?"

"Kekasih ?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

Sakura mengangguk mantap. "Kekasihmu, Haku. Bagaimana dengan dia ?"

"Apa ?"

"Bagaimanapun aku tidak ingin menyakiti perasaannya. Meski sebenarnya aku menyukaimu tapi sebagai sesama perempuan-"

"Perempuan katamu ?!"

Sakura berhenti berbicara begitu Sasuke memotong ucapannya. Sakura menatap bingung Sasuke. "Bukankah Haku kekasihmu."

"Apa katamu ?!"

Sasuke menampilkan wajah kesal. Membuat Sakura serba salah dengan ucapannya. "Benar, kan ?"

"Tunggu dulu ! Jangan bilang kau menganggap Haku itu seorang perempuan ?"

Sakura menyengit mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke yang sebenarnya sudah jelas. "Bukankah dia perempuan ?"

"Astaga Sakura, Haku itu laki-laki." Sasuke berujar dengan nada frustasi.

"Hah ?"

"Bukankah itu sudah jelas. Setiap hari ia memakai celana. Dan satu hal lagi, apa kau tidak melihat dadanya ?"

Celana ? Dada ?

Sakura pun baru ingat jika selama ini Haku selalu memakai celana entah itu panjang atau pendek. Pakaiannya juga kaos dan kemeja. Tidak pernah memakai pakaian perempuan. Terlebih lagi Sakura ingat jika Haku memiliki dada yang rata. Tidak ada yang menonjol sedikit pun

Jadi selama ini ia sakit hati dengan sosok laki-laki yang cantik ?

Sakura pun merasa menyesal membuang-buang waktunya hanya untuk memikirkan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak pernah ada.

Apalagi saat dirinya telat mengerjakan agenda kegiatan sehingga mendapatkan ceramah menusuk dari Neji si ketua dewan murid. Mengingat hal itu membuat Sakura ingin menangis.

Semua sakit hatinya hanyalah hal yang sia-sia saja.

Lain kali bertanya terlebih dahulu Sakura ! Jangan asal menyimpulkan !

Sakura memarahi dirinya sendiri. Ia seperti orang bodoh yang memikirkan hal konyol yang sebenarnya tidak akan pernah ada.

Sasuke menyentuh dagu Sakura. Menarik Sakura kembali ke dunia nyata. Sasuke menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Sakura. "Dari pada memikirkan hal yang tidak jelas. Lebih baik kau jawab iya untuk perintahku tadi."

Sakura merasakan wajahnya yang mulai memerah dengan detak jantung yang semakin cepat. "Bukankah, selama ini aku tidak bisa menolakmu."

 **-The End-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Omake-**

Sakura tidak bisa melihat puncak festival musim panas. Dimana akan ada kembang api pada jam 10.

Salahkan Sasuke yang membawa Sakura pulang. Saat ditanya Sakura kenapa ? Sasuke menjawab jika ia mengantuk.

Yang benar saja. Bahkan wajah Sasuke tidak menandakan jika ia mengantuk ataupun lelah. Bahkan terlihat segar dan cerah.

Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Sasuke. Bahkan saat ini ia sedang di gendong oleh Sasuke. Menyusuri jalanan komplek yang sepi.

Sakura tidak begitu mempermasalahkan kenapa Sasuke mau menggendongnya.

"Aku tidak berat, kan ?" tanya Sakura untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

"Bagiku kau terlalu ringan." jawab Sasuke seraya melirik Kebelakang menatap Sakura yang ada di punggungnya. "Lagi pula..." Sasuke menaikan gendongannya. "Aku baru sadar jika kau tidak memiliki dada."

Sakura menyengitkan alisnya mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

Baru sadar ?

Tidak memiliki dada ?

Dada ?

Tunggu !

Sakura langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya agar dadanya tidak menempel punggung pemuda itu yang kini menyerigai senang.

"Dasar Hentai !"

 **-End-**


End file.
